


Tired

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [45]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Aizawa’s very tired, Ghost!Midoriya, Kota is minding his business, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other, Ragdoll is getting more and more upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Aizawa and Ragdoll do their best to stay on their feet for completely different reasons. Kota minds his business and gets in trouble anyway.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Izumi Kouta & Shiretoko Tomoko | Ragdoll
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 52
Kudos: 408





	Tired

Ragdoll was incapacitated, and she couldn’t for the life of her explain why.

Her Quirk was lashing out with a vengeance, seemingly making up for lost time during the years of full control. It was giving her a headache something awful, getting closer and closer to a migraine the longer it went on. The guest room she was holed up in was pitch black, a window cracked to let in fresh air and hopefully help her breathe through the pain.

The blessed silence she had been enjoying ended abruptly. Her Quirk screeched at her -  _ it hurts when he breathes he can’t use his right hand properly his left leg may as well be useless _ \- and it was gone. Ragdoll bit the inside of her cheek, eyes watering from the added pressure.

What concerned her the most - other than whatever poor kid was suffering - was Aizawa’s behavior. He didn’t seem concerned in the slightest at her raised alarm, brushing her off with nothing more than an ‘I’ll explain later, get some rest’ as if that could wave away the injuries that were being roared into her ears. She pushed Mandalay to check on Kota - god forbid but just in case - but when Mandalay came back empty handed she was at a complete loss. It didn’t help that there was more than one, something she didn’t realize until she was in a dark room with nothing else to focus on but her Quirk. Another she couldn’t label, gently pressing injuries and weaknesses into her skull when the tidal wave of the other disappeared -  _ scratched with stab wounds, his shoulder is weak, blood loss makes him shaky. _ It was much more consistent than the other one.

She didn’t know where the weaknesses were coming from. None of the students were so horribly injured, nor did they have Quirks that allowed them to hide away their appearance. 

She didn’t have all the puzzle pieces, but the itch to help the students was growing harder and harder to ignore.

If Aizawa could wish for one thing, it would be for a break.

His limbs felt heavy, his eyes, his head. Every step was trudge through mud only he was affected by. Sleep had never come easy and grew worse as the days went on, the Hero Killer - Iida’s murderer - still out on the run keeping him up when nothing else did, and being at the camp was an infuriating mixture of suffocating and exhausting. He felt trapped, boxed in and unable to search for the man that dared to end such a young life, dared to curse him to witness it every day after. Being forced to burn energy on something he shouldn’t be doing at all, an organization job that was technically Ragdoll’s, was just salt in the wound.

Not that he blamed her specifically. She’d been pale and withdrawn the last time he checked in on her, thoughtful in a way that got under his skin. He thought over and over whether to bite the bullet and tell her the truth, turned the idea around so many times it warped in his palms, but he doubted she’d even believe him. Why would she? He didn’t even know how he’d approach a topic like that, how he’d explain it to her.

Mandalay caught him as he was walking and started conversation, meant to be warm and pleasant, but it just threatened to sap away the energy he had left for the day. It was a fight to focus on her. He supposed he’d had worse, the few days running himself into the ground right after Iida’s death came to mind. After a thought, he realized he never truly went back to normal after that, not really. No wonder he was exhausted then.

When Mandalay let him go, he continued through the building and out to the main clearing they were to use for training purposes, a straight shot from the double doors. The foliage and greenery set him at ease, also making him that much more tired.

He could hear Tiger’s determined shouts the moment he got near at all to the clearing. The kids’ replies were half hearted at best, and it reflected his own feelings so well he had to hide a smile from them. Shit, he didn’t want to be out there either.

Ragdoll sat up slowly. It was sick and twisted, forced to listen to suffering and being told to do nothing about it. She felt powerless, chained to the floor with weights on her ankles, and she was absolutely sick of it. Any questions she threw at Aizawa never got a direct answer. Fine. She’d figure it out herself. 

Making herself steady was a struggle, the floor lurching and swaying under her feet, her knees rejecting the majority of her weight and forcing it to her hands and elbows instead. Still, she grit her teeth through another roar of injuries and stumbled out of the bedroom door, determined to help the children.

For her own sanity, if nothing else.

Class 1-A and 1-B were spread across the area with enough distance from each other to accommodate their Quirks. 

The main thing the students were focused on - at least then - was endurance, pushing their Quirks to the limit for as long as possible. It had been ten minutes and Bakugo had to be separated from Momona six times, somehow managing to make his way over with his explosions and leaving the other scorched. Uraraka looked ready to throw up any minute, and the silence in place of Iida’s engines was borderline deafening.

Thankfully, Aizawa was about to be quite distracted. He had to catch Reiko before the classes dispersed and pull her aside, ask over what he saw during the Sports Festival, potentially - hopefully - be able to warn her of its harmful after effects.

Panic lurched his stomach as realization dumped over him like ice water. If everyone was using their Quirks and she was there - where was Midoriya? His eyes raced over the landscape, pulse in his ears as memories of Midoriya’s panic unfolded behind his eyes. 1-B was more regulated to the right, passed Tiger, more and more - he found her. Right near the edge of the flatland and by the forest, Reiko hovered off the floor, palms to her temples, he didn't care about why. A pale figure floated behind her and his heart jumped into his throat - there were adult sized hands on her collar. Not childlike. Aizawa inhaled, held it, and let it out slowly, doing his best to reset his breathing and heartbeat after the adrenaline made them both race. He took a moment to breathe, opening his closing and hands into fists in an attempt to help soothe.

Right. He had a point to being out there other than supervising, other than Reiko. Midoriya and Iida needed practice interacting with the world around him, Iida in particular, and if everyone else was trying to improve he couldn’t leave his two other students behind. They weren’t enrolled but that would never change. Especially for Iida.

Shaken, Aizawa went left to the forest line where Iida was waiting for him.

Ragdoll took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly in time with her Quirk’s rise. Turning the corner, she revelled in the temporary silence while she walked, the wall rough against her palm, solid and comforting.

Kota was up ahead, facing away from her and bouncing on his heels. She grimaced as the boy talked to himself, heart sinking slowly but surely at the sight. The poor kid didn’t take his parents’ passing well at all, claiming they were still there and talking absently to empty space. Mandalay was heartbroken for him and did everything she could to ease Kota’s distress. Nothing had worked. She bit her lip - now was not a good time to insert herself into that delicate problem.

_ To the left, _ Kota was saying, no one standing in front of him, and Ragdoll’s stomach churned with discomfort.  _ Sorry you’re lost. You came with everyone else, didn’t you? I saw you earlier. _

Ragdoll paused. That was new. Did Kota develop an imaginary friend on top of his hallucinations? Was that healthy, or was that a positive way to cope? She lingered in the hallway, idling, unsure if she should stop him or not.

Kota sat down, still facing away.  _ It’s okay. I know it’s scary. You can ask me for directions if you ever need it. Are you meeting someone? _

Muttering answered him from nowhere and everywhere at once. Ragdoll froze, her heartbeat skipped. It sounded layered, speaking in multiple voices and whispers like Kota could understand it - was it a Quirk? Who the fuck was he talking to?  _ What _ was he talking to? The minute it stopped, Kota answered it, and Ragdoll felt her blood freeze.

_ Okay. Can we talk again? _

Giggles followed more muttering, high pitched and childish. Her Quirk roared in her ears, deafening her for a moment, and when it cleared she felt hollow. With a pounding heart, Ragdoll ran as fast as she could forward, grabbing Kota’s wrist and dragging him away from whatever or whoever he was talking to. Nothing good could come from a voice like that, echoed and empty. Chaotic.

Rage was simmering underneath her skin as she ran, ignoring Kota’s loud protests to turn around.


End file.
